Rachel Berry's Guide to the Hudson's Boys
by DancingWithMRBrownstone
Summary: Rachel Berry never imagined her Senior year stuck with Seven boys, immature, she might add. First she has to endure their adolescent pranks on her. Then the ice queen known as Quinn. And at the end she has to go through what is known as 'Puck' and her own emotions that she holds of him.


_**A/N: Time frame is Senior year.**_

**Rachel Berry's Guide to the Hudson Boy's**

**Chapter One**

**Respectful**

* * *

"**Are you certain about this Rachel?" Rachel's dad asked from the kitchen table. **

"**Rachel, darling, being shipped across sea's isn't the baddest thing in the world." Rachel's other father said from the opposite side of her dad. **

**Rachel wiped her mouth with her napkin before speaking. "I'm certain, I really want to finish school before going across the world," she said.**

"**Okay, than," they both said and picked up they're Brussels sprouts and popped them into their mouth. "We'll call the Hudson's tomorrow morning about the arrangement." **

**With that said it was final; Rachel Berry was going to be staying with the Hudson's for her Senior year.**

* * *

**The brunette bidden her good byes to her parents and got in the awaiting car outside. **

"**Please be safe little one," her dad told her as a tear slipped down his face.**

**Rachel got comfortable in her seat before turning to her dad. Seeing the tear in his eyes she frowned, "Aw, dad don't cry it's just for this year."**

"**I know honey, but…." He shakes his hands and moves away from her. "I need to go before I cry you a river." He says moving from Rachel. **

**Her daddy pulls an arm around his husband and leans down to Rachel. "Be safe and don't fall in love." **

**Rachel stops and looks at her father. "Huh."**

**He cracks a smile and laughs. "Gotcha! What I really mean is don't get pregnant." **

**Rachel scrunches her face up. Rachel Berry has only dated one guy in her whole life. "What?"**

**He grins and laughs out loud. "I'm sorry, baby girl." Dad says and removes her daddy from the car. "You know how your father is when it comes to this stuff." **

"**Yes," Rachel responds. **

**Her daddy goes around her dad, "I love you Rachel." He reaches into the car and gives her a hug. "You know if you try out for the team they won't let you play for how short you are?" **

**Rachel gasps out glaring at her father. **

**He then again laughs out but this time he covers his mouth. Then she realizes he's laughing with tears in his eyes. He still has his hands over his mouth shaking his hands at Rachel. Her dad wraps his arms around him and tells the driver it's time to leave.**

**Rachel sends a wary smile at them as her daddy cries into her father's shoulders. **

* * *

"**Rachel." A woman says holding her arms out to Rachel**

**Rachel assumes this must be Carol. She hadn't seen or talked to Carol since she was little, practically ten years ago.**

"**Carol." Rachel puts down her things down on the sidewalk and moves to the woman. "You look so good. **

"**Kurt," she says to her. **

"**Kurt?" Rachel questions. **

"**I've remarried Rachel, your father didn't tell you?" She tells a man that Rachel had thought was waiting for someone else, to grabs Rachel's bags and puts them inside a truck. **

"**No, they didn't." Rachel stops and thinks if her fathers ever did mention Carol getting remarried. **

**When all of Rachel's bags are put into the back of the truck Rachel looks back at Carol. "You do know that they're isn't just two boys living in the house now? We have seven living in the house."**

**WHAT!? **

"**Huh?" Rachel gasps out.**

"**Oh, no." Carol says grabbing Rachel. "They didn't tell you that either?" The man came around the truck and opened up the passengers seat and the back seat for Rachel and Carol. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Rachel," Carol says next to Rachel. "Do you want to call your father's?" she asks. "You can always go back, but the boys would be so devastated."**

"**Devastated?" Rachel looks to Carol with a confused face.**

"**Yeah, they were all so excited to hear that you were coming to stay with us," Carol smiles. "So, would you like to call your parents?"**

**Rachel thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "No, I think I can manage a bunch of boys."**

"**That's a girl. Come one Burt let's get going before the boys get hungry and start to tear up the kitchen. Rachel throws in her bag in the back seat and looks behind her at the bus stop. **

"**Hi," the man that must be Carol's husband. "I'm Burt." He puts his hand out and Rachel smiles and shakes it. **

"**Hello," she responds and boosts herself into the high rise truck. **

**Carol talks the whole way talking about how nice it's going to be to have another girl in the house. She says that she painted Rachel's room just for her and bought different little furniture for her room. When they turn a corner on the dirt road she spots a tiny house on the left side with a brown fence around the house. Burt turns onto the road that heads to the house. **

**This is the house that the Hudson's live in? With seven boys? Rachel thinks. The truck stops on the opposite side of the road and Rachel jumps out of the truck looking at the tiny house. **

"**Rachel, honey." She hears Carol call out. Rachel turns right when the truck pulls away showing a huge house with a white fence clear across the house. "The house is this one." Carol carries some of Rachel belonging in her arms. **

**Rachel grabs her suit case and some more of her bags while she starts up the long driveway to the house. "Where's Burt going?" Rachel asks.**

"**Oh, he's got to go help the Fabray's they live up the road. You'll love they're daughter, Quinn, she's the captain of the Cheerleading squad and plays volleyball. Didn't you say that you play Volley ball?" Carol turns to Rachel.**

"**Yeah," she shows Carol the volley ball under her arm. She smiles and looks at the huge house. "You have an incredible house," Rachel breathes out as they get closer to the house.**

"**Thank you, Burt and the boys spent so much time on it, they built it themselves." Carol brags. "I'm a lucky woman."**

**Rachel grins at her and hears the sound of engines somewhere. She looks behind her but doesn't see any trucks near. **

"**Ignore that." Carol shakes her head. "That's just the boys." Carol opens up the front door and when Rachel enters it's like a hotel inside. Beside the doorway are shelves that hold ****shoes and hooks along the sides with tons of jackets. There's names painted above each hook.**

**Rachel reads each of them as she passes them.**

**The first one reads FINN but someone marked on it so it says "FINN # 5"**

**The second has Noah written on it but it is also marked out and says "PUCK, YO."**

**Third has MIKE with a picture of a shoe on top of it in the style of Michael Jackson's dance move.**

**The fourth is written out as MATT and all around it has been repainted the original color.**

**The fifth has KURT with little shoes and purse stickers put around it.**

**The sixth is written in a different color and reads BLAINE with music notes surrounding it.**

**The last and final one points to the one before it saying "I'm with stupid."**

**Rachel laughs at the last one and follows Carol inside. **

"**You're room is up the stairs." Carol leads the way up the stairs to the room. **

**On the stairs there's a family photo of each year. She looks at all the boys in the pictures, and she feels herself regret not going back when she had a chance. When Rachel steps on the second floor she follows Carol to the end of the hallway where she takes another turn and there's a white door with Rachel printed on it in cursive. At the back hallway there are windows on the back wall so you can see outside. She looks out and clear behind the grass is a race path, dust from the dirt rises high in the sky.**

"**Here we are." Carol opens the door wide and the first thing that catches Rachel's eyes are the bright purple walls.**

"**Do you like it?" Carol says with a bright wide smile.**

**Rachel has a horrid face but when she turns to Carol she smiles large, "It's beautiful, thank you."**

"**I'll have the boys get the other things for you." **

"**Oh, that's not necessary," Rachel rushes out. **

"**Of course, they'll be more than helpful." Carol then walks out of the room and down the hall. **

"**Damn," Rachel hisses as she looks out the windows in the hallway. In a couple of minutes she sees Carol in the yard yelling to the boys. **

**Then the dirt stops and she sees six boys of all sizes run out onto the yard. They all give their mother a kiss on the cheek and walks around the house to where all her things are. Rachel picks up the tubes that were in the rectangular box and starts to empty out her posters from them. She hangs up some of her favorite Broadway posters than onto her classic rock posters. She starts with her Pink Floyd poster and tapes them to the wall. Slowly Rachel hangs her Led Zepplin poster, Rachel looked through her poster box and finds a Guns N' Roses poster and decides to hang it by her Funny Girl poster. **

**Then there's a knock at the door. She turns and see's Carol with her boys behind her with her belongings. She hopes known of them dropped any of her things and certainly not her record player. **

"**Oh, you've hung up some things," Carol says dismayed when she see's the bands posters. **

"**Cool, you like Pink." One of the boys pops there head in and nods as he places a box on my bed. **

**Another boy with a shaved head enters the room, "Huh, you like Zepplin?" he asks with a smirk. **

"**Yeah, the classics" Rachel responds looking at her wall. Rachel tried her best to cover up the purple with the posters. **

"**Guns!" a little boy pops in and tears the poster that was in Rachel's hand. **

"**Guns?!" Carol screams.**

**The tall one looks at her mom with a confused look. "It's short for Guns N' Roses, you know the band." **

"**I hear another girl's voice!" a high voice enters the room with a bag filled with Rachel's make-up. When he enters he has the same saddened face of Carol. **

"**Oh, you have a love for rock too?" He says with a frown as he drops a box to the floor. "Ooh! But you have a passion for Broadway too?!"**

**Rachel feels uncomfortable and nods stiffly with this many people intrigued in her things. **

"**Well this is all of her shi- Oh! Hi!" another person enters the room and realizes Rachel is in the room also. He has a Mohawk and dirt covered his face. Actually they all are cloaked in the murk. **

**Carol sighs, more to herself and turns to Rachel. "Well, this is Rachel and she is the new edition to the house, treat her with respect." **

"**Yes, mother," they all sing out loud and dismiss themselves from the conversation.**

**Rachel feels anxious about the boys and actually being respectful of her because of the look a certain Mohawk boy gives her. **

**He smirks as he looks over her body, clearly trying to think of possible ways to break her. He winks at Rachel as he walks out her room.**

* * *

**Oooh! Mischievous boys Rachel has on her hand! **

**So couples?! **

**Who do you want? Tell me in a review, but! this is def Puckleberry because they are like my vodka to my Duff (Guns N' Roses reference). And yes Rachel is a little OOC, but she will remain in her Rachel berry ways. **

**Follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**


End file.
